Game Over
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: AU. ¿Un sueño o una realidad? Sea lo que sea, quiero seguir vivo y que nada de esto pase en verdad... AU. [Especial de HalloweenXD]


**N/A: Holiiii**

 **Aah... esto es una adaptación de un sueño que tuvo mi mejor amiga, donde salíamos ella, yo y otros 2 amigos más, así que los, créditos son para ella (locaXDD)**

 **Créditos: Arline F.C :3**

 **Advertencia: los acontecimientos que están a punto de presenciar están basado en el sueño que tuvo mi amiga, no soy responsable de pesadillas, miedo y/o mojar sus camas de miedo, yo solo soy responsable de adaptar los nombres de mis amigos a los de BTR.**

 **Aclaración: lo de "especial de Halloween" era broma. Yo no celebro ni creo en eso. Ni en mi país, pueblo, familia, amigos, nada, aquí nadie cree ni celebra eso, así que solo lo puse por la fecha de publicación. Lo publiqué hoy, 31, porque era el único día que podía, o sino tenía que esperar hasta mitad de noviembre o más, por eso lo publiqué hoy.**

 **Sin más...**

 **Disfruten!**

 **•°•°•°•°• G4M3 0V3R •°•°•°•°•**

POV LOGAN

–Adiós, chicos.– dijo James despidiéndose y montándose en el carro de Brooke.

–Entonces... ¿el viaje queda para el miércoles?– preguntó Carlos.

–¡SÍ!– gritamos Kendall y yo.

–Ok,pero no griten.

–Llevas preguntando eso como mil veces.– respondió Kendall.

–Bueno... me tengo que ir. ¡adiós!– dijo Carlos y se fue.

–Yo también me tengo que ir. Mi buceta me va a dejar.– le dije a Kendall.

–No te preocupes, Logan. Nos vemos mañana.

Le sonreí a Kendall y corrí a la buceta, subí y empezó a moverse.

•°•°•°•°• G4M3 0V3R •°•°•°•°•

Llegué a casa todo cansado, lancé la mochila al suelo con toda la pereza del mundo. Me lancé a la cama y agarré mi celular. Activé el Internet y entré a WhatsApp, cuando entré, me extrañé de algo muy raro. Estaba agregado a un grupo muy extraño, el grupo se llamaba "Desconocido". Entré y leí los pocos mensajes que estaban, los integrantes eran James, Kendall, Carlos, yo y un número desconocido, eran un montón de números raros.

 _James: hola._

 _Kendall: Hola._

 _Carlos: Hola._

 _Kendall: ¿Qué es este grupo?_

 _Carlos: Ni idea._

 _James: Hey, vean esto. Hahahah (video)_

 _Yo: Qué es eso?_

Abrí el video y... eran extraño. Eran un montón de aros de colores que se acercaban y cambiaban de color, de repente desaparecieron. Luego nos llegó un audio del número desconocido, su voz era muy profunda y gruesa.

 _Desconocido: (audio: "morirán en siete días y en menos de 10 minutos deben estar juntos en un solo lugar, o todo será peor.")_

Me quedé asustado. No sabía que hacer, que pensar... Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Salí de mi cuarto y agarré un par de monedas para el bus.

–Chao, mami. Te quiero.– le dije a mi madre con ganas de llorar.

–¿cómo que Chao? ¿a dónde vas, cabrón?– contestó mi mamá molesta/asustada.

Le volví a decir chao y salí corriendo pues el bus me iba a dejar. Cuando llegué, me di cuenta que era el último bus, corrí y me monté.

•°•°•°•°• G4M3 0V3R •°•°•°•°•

Me bajé del bus y cuando salí vi a James y a Kendall, pero algo estaba raro. Kendall estaba llorando.

–¿Qué pasó, Ken?

–M-mi... mi mamá se mató...– lo abrazamos e intentamos consolarlo.

–Vieron el video?– pregunté preocupado.

–¡SÍ! – contestaron al unísono. –¿Dónde está Carlos?– preguntó asustado Kendall.

Vi el reloj de la parada y faltaban 40 segundos. Todos nos estábamos preocupando. Antes de que se cumplieran exactamente los 10 minutos vimos que llegó otro bus, vimos que era Carlos, bajó y corrió hacia donde estábamos.

 ** _–Empieza el juego..._**

A penas estuvimos juntos, una voz se hizo presente. Era la misma voz del audio.

De repente James empezó a actuar extraño, se empezó a mover extraño, se movía como que si tenía algo e intentaba quitárselo.

–¡Ayuda! ¡ayuda!– gritaba James asustado y desesperado. Su mano intentaba agarrar un pedazo de metal como un vidrio o algo así, él intentaba detener su mano. –¡AYUDA!– pero no lo logró. Agarró el vidrio y lo pasó por su cuello. Era tan... tan horrible, asqueroso... eran tan... ahg, no encuentro las palabras... ver a James cortándose prácticamente la cabeza con esa cosa, era... era horrible...

Me volteé hacia Kendall y estaba actuando extraño. Estaba distraído, sólo veía al cielo, los árboles y decía muchas tonterías, como: "el perro volador" y puras cosas sin sentido.

Decidimos ir a la iglesia. Era la mejor opción después de lo de James, tuvimos la gran idea de ir caminando hasta allá, Carlos y yo estábamos asustados porque nos estaban saliendo sombras extrañas y voces y bueno, Kendall seguía actuando como tonto, distraído.

Al fin llegamos a la iglesia, pero a cada paso que dábamos, se alejaba más. Algo nos impedía entrar, veíamos entrar a mucha gente a la iglesia, lo cual era extraño porque no había ni una sola alma en la parada.

De la nada vimos a James volando, estaba todo bien, con cabeza y sano. Escuchamos de la nada que le dijo a Carlos que se matara. En eso Carlos empezó a llorar, se subió a un árbol aun llorando y vio hacia abajo.

–¿Carlos? ¿qué haces?– pregunté preocupado.

–Voy a acompañar a James.– contestó antes de lanzarse, y cayó sobre un alambre de púas, cayó de una forma tan... tan horrible, era... era asqueroso y horrible...

Kendall y yo intentamos alejarnos del cadáver de Carlos, caminamos por momento. Kendall seguía actuando como distraído, como tonto, no sé. Seguía viendo el cielo y diciendo tonterías de los perros voladores.

Escuchamos el sonido de un televisor en un lugar como una soda, el tele era la única cosa que sonaba, que hacia bulla. Lo volvimos a ver y parpadee, de la nada salió una mujer saliendo del televisor. Estaba la mitad del cuerpo de ella en la tele y la otra mitad es tan como caído, estaba viendo al suelo.

De un pronto a otro nos volvió a ver y nos quedó observando. Su cara era como pálida, flaca, sin ojos, casi era como si estuviera en huesos, su piel casi ni se notaba. Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó viendo.

Salimos corriendo. En eso Kendall se lanzó al suelo a llorar, así de la nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

–Kendall, arriba. Levántate, vamos. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Kendall!

Miré alrededor y vi de nuevo sombras, algo estaba por venir. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Miré a Kendall de nuevo y me estaba viendo, tenía una sonrisa.

 **–Terminó el juego.**

Fue lo último que escuché antes de ver mi cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo, Kendall estaba sobre mi cuerpo lleno de sangre y no paraba de reír como sínico loco. Probablemente estaba muerto, Kendall me había matado y ahora yo era un "espíritu" , sentí algo raro... como que si me estuviesen jalando... vi abajo de mis "pies" y era la misma mujer que estaba en el tele la cual me estaba jalando, me estaba llevando hacia quien sabe donde detrás del tele.

–¡LOGAN! — Me levanté de repente y vi a mi mamá molesta parada en el marco de la puerta. –Hasta que al fin despiertas.– ¿estaba dormido? ¡OH, GRACIAS A DIOS! era solo una pesadilla... que alivio. –Lavate la cara y baja, el almuerzo está listo, tu papá tiene hambre y yo también.

–A-ah... sí, sí, está bien, mamá. Enseguida estoy ahí.

–Bien.– contestó y se fue, me reincorporé en la cama y vi mi celular tirado en el suelo, lo agarré y desbloquee.

Hehehe les contaré a los chicos lo que soñé. Entré a WhatsApp y busqué el grupo de nosotros cuatro y vi que habían un par de mensajes:

 _Carlos: Hey, chicos. ¿alguien tienen la tarea de mate? :'/_

 _James: Yop, pero no te la daré. :|_

 _Carlos: Jaaameeess! Ayúdame! :'(((((((_

 _Kendall: Hey, Carlos. Yo te ayudo, pero sólo si me das la 7 se historia._

 _Carlos: Ok. Chat privado. :)))_

 _Yo: Hey, chicos! No van a creer lo que soné... XD_

 _Vi que me había llevado un mensaje de un grupo raro, no recuerdo haber estado en otro grupo. Que raro..._

Salí y entré al otro, el nombre del grupo... me erizó la piel. Se llamaba "Desconocido". Entré y leí los pocos mensajes que estaban, los integrantes eran James, Kendall, Carlos, yo y un número desconocido, eran un montón de números raros.

 _James: hola._

 _Kendall: Hola._

 _Carlos: Hola._

 _Kendall: ¿Qué es este grupo?_

 _Carlos: Ni idea._

 _James: Hey, vean esto. Hahahah (video)_

 _Yo: Qué es eso?_

Abrí el video y... eran extraño. Eran un montón de aros de colores que se acercaban y cambiaban de color, de repente desaparecieron. Luego nos llegó un audio del número desconocido, su voz era muy profunda y gruesa.

 _Desconocido: (audio: "morirán en siete días y en menos de 10 minutos deben estar juntos en un solo lugar, o todo será peor.")_

 **Oh, no...**

 **Por el amor de Dios...**

 **No...**

 **No me digan que...**

 **Esto es ahora de verdad...**

 **FIN.**

 **•°•°•°•°• G4M3 0V3R •°•°•°•°•**

 **N/A: Wazza!**

 **Hehehe... :/**

 **Probablemente hubiesen algunas partes que bueno, nadie se lo esperaba y probablemente alguien va a tener pesadillas esta noche...**

 **Mis amigos y yo tenemos un poquis de mieditos... CHICOS NO ME QUIERO MORIR! AUNQUE... En el sueño de mi amiga, yo "era" Kendall... así que... todos mis amigos me tienen miedo porque creen que los voy a matar o algo así... wow... Les juro que nosotros 4 ... no creemos que pasemos o que al menos lleguemos a los 15-16 ... oh, sh-t... /-\**

 **Hey, chicos. Si Me llega a pasar algo... sólo les quiero decir que los amo ❤ :'((((((**

 **Oh, otra cosa. Este sueño es muy raro, ni siquiera mi amiga le entendió muy bien, pero entre todos nosotros le intentamos hallar sentido, así que... si alguno tiene preguntas, con mucho gusto las contestaré.**

 **Bueno...**

 **Bye!**

 **PD/ sólo los machos pecho peludo o machas pecha peluda (?) Pueden dar fav y/o following. Quién se arriesga?**

 _ **—Indirectamente Kogan.**_


End file.
